


Endearment

by gryffindormischief



Series: Fresh Pickled Toad [68]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Brotp, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 02:18:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7295569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryffindormischief/pseuds/gryffindormischief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron and Harry have a late night talk about their lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Endearment

**Author's Note:**

> Love some Harry and Ron friendship moments. :)

The night was fairly quiet, the rest of the family had retired for the evening, Ginny had dozed off a fee minutes earlier as the first stars came out, speckling the inky night sky. Ron fiddled with shirt cuff, the beginnings of a scruffy beard spread across his jawline, “So you really like her then?” 

Harry looked up, jostled from his thoughts, and shifted in his chair, trying to regain feeling in his bum, “I would think I’dve made that _pretty_ clear.”

Ron’s ears reddened as he scratched at his cheek absentmindedly, staring off into the empty space on the wall, “Well _yeah_ , the whole kiss in the common room clued me in. Although looking back you went all goofy over her much earlier.”

Eyes narrowing in good-natured anger, Harry scoffed indignantly, “Oi. I am very good at controlling my feelings.” However, the intimidation factor was limited by the nervous look he shot at the sleeping red head just a few meters away.

Quirking a brow, it was Ron’s turn to scoff, “Tell that to your permanently disfigured backside.”

Harry stuck his nose up haughtily, “I’ll have you know Ginny _loves_ my perfectly formed arse, thank you very much – and those bludgers were out of control.”

Ron slumped down in his chair, running his fingers through slightly dirty hair, “Whatever you want to think _potty wee potty._ Also if we could refrain from discussing my sister’s feelings for your backside, I’d be much obliged.”

Nonplussed Harry whispered, darting his gaze around the room, “Well you must know what’s between us.”

Folding his arms across his broad chest, Ron scrunched his long, freckled nose, “I prefer to maintain blissful ignorance.”

Harry shook his head, “Hermione would be _so_ ashamed.”

At that, Ron perked up, finger shooting out to wag in Harry’s face, much to the latter’s amusement, “Well do _you_ like thinking about what goes on between me and Hermione?”

Grimacing, Harry growled, “That’s just uncalled for mate.”

Sipping his tepid earl grey, Ron continued, “Well it’s the same…except worse because I’ve seen Ginny in nappies.”

Harry shifted again, muscles stiff from sleep deprivation and sitting in uncomfortable chairs for too many hours, “Yeah, well I was subjected to 6 years of foreplay.”

“Stuff it.”

With a snort, Harry quirked a brow, “That the best you’ve got, then?”

“Eh, can’t say anything worse around the little guy, can I?” Ron asked, gesturing toward the tiny bundle that was his godson.

Conceding the point with a nod, Harry responded, “Guess not.” The two sat in silence for a long moment, staring at the child that had joined the world mere hours before with loud cries and a shock of black hair.

Once again, Ron broke the spell, “Although Ginny’s just as foul mouthed as me – just the influence of those Harpies alone…”

Before Harry had a chance to respond, Ginny cracked an eye open, “You’d better defend my honor Harry Potter after I just pushed your child out my-”

Harry and Ron shared a quick glance, both nearly shaking with suppressed laughter, as Ginny continued, “And I certainly hope the two of you get better at whispering before we have to take James Sirius home.”


End file.
